Oh, Cermin
by Silas of Sion
Summary: Sakura membuat Kakashi cemburu. Ya, hanya cemburu. Dan lihalah apa yang dilakukn pria itu padanya... / "Aku ingin sebuah pertunjukan malam ini." / "Ahhh... Kashiii..." / Warning: Kakasaku, lemon?


Disclaimer: Karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fic ini milikku.

Warnings: Kakasaku, d/s, exhibitionisme, masturbation, toys.

Saya rasa Anda sudah cukup pintar untuk memutuskan membaca fic ini atau tidak, mengingat kalau saya sudah memberi peringatan.

Don't like? Back off.

You like? Let me show you...

* * *

**Oh, Cermin**

Sakura terbangun oleh suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kuat hingga membentur dinding. Segera saja pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pria berambut perak yang merupakan suaminya itu, Kakashi.

"Kau sudah pulang, Ka-"

"Sakura."

Suara dingin itu tidak pernah ditujukan pada Sakura sebelumnya. Ada perasaan tidak enak yang muncul setelah Kakashi mengucapkan namanya itu. Mata berbeda warna itu menatapnya tajam.

"Apa ada-"

"Sakura." Sekali lagi perkataannya dipotong. "Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan kemarin malam?"

Otak Sakura mulai mencari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin malam dan bisa membuat suaminya itu sedingin ini. Nihil. Seingatnya tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi kemarin malam. Hanya percakapan biasa antar shinobi di pesta pernikahan seorang pewaris klan. Ia juga tidak meninggalkan sisi Kakashi malam itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Kashi. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku terus bersamamu kemarin malam." Jawabnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Jangan berbohong, Sakura."

"Kashi, aku-"

"Kuharap kau mengerti posisimu sebagai nyonya Hatake, Sayang."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura kini sudah bangkit dari duduknya di kasur mereka.

"Matamu, Sakura. Aku melihatmu memandangnya. Lama."

"Astaga, Kashi. Tidak bisakah aku melihat seorang teman lama-"

"Kau memandang Uchiha Sasuke dengan sangat lama saat aku berada tepat di sampingmu, Hatake Sakura."

Sakura terdiam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan si rambut perak itu barusan, tapi tetap saja, Sakura sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sasuke. Kecuali sebatas teman. Dilihatnya Kakashi benar-benar cemburu.

"Kurasa kau perlu kuingatkan posisimu di sini, Sakura."

Oh, tidak. Kakashi akan melakukannya lagi. Dan Sakura tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau takut.

Kakashi kembali meninggalkannya dan menuju kamar mandi mereka, lalu keluar sambil menyeret cermin besar dan membawa sebuah kotak hitamnya. Cermin itu diletakkan di samping pintu kamar yang kini terkunci, berhadapan langsung dengan kasur mereka. Kakashi memdudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang baru saja diseretnya, bersebelahan dengan cermin dan memangku kotak itu.

"Lepaskan semua bajumu. Lipat dan letakkan di depan cermin, kunci pandanganmu ke cermin ini. Aku ingin sebuah pertunjukan malam ini."

Dan Sakura menurutinya. Melepas helaian itu satu per satu di depan cermin dan melipat bajunya dengan rapi lalu meletakkannya tepat di depan cermin, membuatnya bisa melihat jelas setiap lekuk pada tubuhnya sendiri. Kakashi menatap dengan wajah datar, membuat Sakura yang kini sudah telanjang merasa sedikit grogi. Berbeda dengan Kakashi yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Raba setiap kulit di tubuhmu," sekali lagi Sakura menuruti perintahnya, "pegang dadamu dan remas payudaramu."

Sakura meremas-remas payudaranya yang cukup besar dan kenyal, membuat napasnya sedikit memburu. Bayangan di cermin itu juga membuatnya semakin merasa panas. Dan Kakashi sangat menyukainya.

"Raba putingmu, Sakura... ya... seperti itu. Tunggu, basahi jari-jarimu dengan liurmu, hmm... lalu raba lagi putingmu lagi."

Sakura memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam mulutnya, membasahinya dengan saliva dan membawanya kembali ke payudaranya yang menyembul mengikuti bengkokan punggungnya, seiring dengan sensasi yang Sakura dapatkan. Dengan jari-jari yang basah, Sakura menyentuh putingnya dan membuat keduanya semakin menyembul keras. Rasa dingin di putingnya yang basah, ditambah dengan udara yang masuk melalui celah kecil pada jendela di ruangan itu membuat Sakura merinding.

"Cubit putingmu dengan keras, Sayang... dan tarik mereka de depan, aku ingin melihat seberapa panjang mereka."

Dengan sepasang ibu jari dan telunjukknya, Sakura mencubit kedua putingnya dengan keras, membuatnya meringis kesakitan sendiri. Setelah ia tidak kuat lagi, ia tarik putingnya de depan, memperlihatkan pada Kakashi seberapa jauh puting dan payudaranya mengulur. Sakura mengerang atas stimulasi yang ia berikan sendiri pada asetnya. Kakashi membuka kotak di pangkuannya itu, melihat-lihat isi di dalamnya dan mengambil dua buah jepitan kecil.

"Pasang ini." Kakashi menyerahkan dua buah jepitan kecil, seperti jepitan untuk menjemur pakaian.

Mata Sakura melebar, mengantisipasi akan rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi datang. Dengan perlahan, diambilnya kedua jepitan itu dari tangan Kakashi. Tangan kiri Sakura memegang puting kanannya, sementara tangan kanannya dengan ragu memasang jepitan itu ke ujung puting kerasnya yang malangnya. Segera saja rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh payudara kanannya, membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, barulah Sakura memegang puting satunya dan menjepitkan lagi benda kecil nan menyakitkan itu.

"Bagus. Sekarang duduklah di atas kasur, buka lebar kakimu lalu gunakan tangan kirimu untuk mengelus bibir vaginamu."

Sakura, dengan napas terengah-engah, membuka lebar kedua kakinya, tangan kirinya merayap menuju vaginanya yang mulus tanpa rambut sedikitpun. Lalu dielusnya bibir vaginanya, sesekali menyentuh klitorisnya yang sedikit tersembunyi, membuatnya sedikit melupakan rasa sakit di kedua putingnya.

"Kulum lagi jari di tangan kananmu, lalu masukkan ke dalam lubang vaginamu." Kakashi kembali memberikan perintah, "hanya itu pelumas yang akan kau dapat."

Mendengarnya, Sakura segera membasahi jari-jarinya lagi. Sementara itu, Kakashi kembali mengobrak-abrik isi kotaknya, lalu mengambil sebuah benda lonjong dengan panjang sekitar lima belas senti dan diameter lima senti berwarna pink, seperti rambut Sakura. Di salah satu ujungnya, sebuah kabel seperti plastik yang seperti tali menyambungkannya dengan benda lonjong lain yang lebih kecil, kira-kira dua per tiga ukurannya.

"Buka lebar vaginamu, Sakura. Aku ingin melihat lubangmu yang dalam itu." Sakura membuka bibir vaginanya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membuat cermin di depannya memantulkan bayangan lubang vagina Sakura yang berwarna pink kemerahan. Sangat cocok dengan kulit Sakura yang putih.

"Lalu masukkan jarimu satu per satu."

Sekali lagi kunoichi berambut pink itu menuruti perintah suaminya. Ia masukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang vaginanya, lalu disusul oleh jari tengahnya setelah beberapa saat. Sakura melenguh panjang merasakan hujaman dari jarinya sendiri itu. Kemudian dimasukkannya jari manisnya yang membuatnya sedikit merasa sakit. Tapi rasa sakit itu kemudian berubah menjadi kenikmatan. Benar-benar tidak terbayangkan oleh Sakura kalau melihat ketiga jarinya keluar masuk di vaginanya dari cermin akan merangsangnya sekuat ini. Semakin lama, gerakan yang dibuat oleh jari-jari Sakura semakin mudah dengan keluarnya cairan pelicin alami dari vaginanya yang merasakan kenikmatan itu. Keluar, masuk, keluar lagi, masuk lagi.

"Ahhh... Kashiii..."

"Cukup, Sakura. Sekarang, pasang ini. Masukkan kecil itu, kau lumasi dengan cairan di vaginamu. Tentu kau tahu kemana benda kecil itu akan menghilang. Ayo lakukan." Perintah Kakashi sambil menyerahkan benda lonjong kecil itu kepada istrinya yang sedang masturbasi di depan cermin dan dirinya.

Sakura melihat benda yang diulurkan Kakashi dan mengambilnya. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih, pastilah Kakashi sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk malam ini. Jari-jarinya yang basah oleh cairannya sendiri pun membawa benda yang Sakura ketahui sebagai vibrator itu mendekat ke vaginanya. Dimasukkannya benda lonjong yang lebih kecil itu ke dalam lubangnya, diputar-putar, keluar-masuk, berusaha melumeri setiap senti dari vibrator ini dengan cairannya. Setelah selesai, dikeluarkannya vibrator yang kini berlumuran cairan vaginanya. Setelah menarik napas panjang, Sakura membuka kakinya lebih lebar lagi dan mengarahkan benda itu ke lubang pantatnya. Ia berusaha mengendorkan ototnya agar benda itu lebih mudah masuk.

"Ugh... ahh... ahh..."

Sakura memaju-mundurkan vibrator itu ke lubangnya, sedikit demi sedikit benda itu mulai menghilang. Tentu saja Sakura kesakitan, apalagi dengan lubangnya yang tidak mendapatkan pelumas, hanya dari vibrator itu saja. Akhirnya vibrator itu masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubangnya, membuat sebuah vibrator yang lebih besar menggantung dari kabel yang menghubungkannya. Cermin itu memantulkan bayangan vibrator yang dengan susah payah memasuki lubang pantatnya. Memang bukan yang pertama baginya untuk dimasuki sesuatu di lubang belakangnya, tapi ini tetap saja menyakitkan.

"Kau juga pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang, kan?" Kakashi menyeringai. Dengan perlahan dimasukkannya vibrator yang lebih besar itu ke dalam lubang vaginanya, Sakura menahan napas. Benda ini tentunya jauh lebih besar dari ketiga jarinya yang ia masukkan tadi.

"Masukkan semuanya, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin melihat benda itu menyembul dari vaginamu." Rintihan itu keluar tertahan dari mulutnya, kakinya membuka lebih lebar, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit dari benda asing yang memaksa masuk itu. Lagi pula ini adalah hukumannya.

"Arghhh..."

Kakashi masih menatap vibrator yang semakin menghilang di lubang Sakura, bibirnya semakin tertarik ke atas.

"Cepat, Sayang. Kau tidak mau terlambat untuk acara kita selanjutnya, kan?" Ucap Kakashi dengan santai.

"Ugh!"

Dan dengan sekali hentakan, Sakura berhasil memasukkan vibrator besar itu ke dalam lorong vaginanya. Sebuah kabel kini menghubungkan kedua benda yang tertanam di lubang Sakura. Oh, ini adalah pemandangan yang indah bagi Kakashi dan pengalaman yang cukup menyakitkan bagi Sakura tentunya.

"Hah hah hah... Kahh..."

Napas Sakura benar-benar memburu. Kedua payudaranya terasa sakit, apalagi putingnya yang seperti dibakar, jepitan kecil itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Lalu vagina yang sesak oleh vibratornya dan lubang satunya yang juga terisi vibrator lainnya. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas di atas pahanya yang masih membuka lebar, matanya berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir saja jatuh. Dan Sakura baru sadar kalau sekujur tubuhnya dibasahi oleh menutup kotak di pangkuannya setelah mengambil benda putih kecil dari dalamnya. Ia hampiri Sakura yang masih terengah-engah dengan putingnya yang terjepit dan kedua lubangnya yang tersumpal di depan cermin. Suaminya itu berjongkok di depannya, menghalangi sebagian pandangannya dari cermin itu.

"Sekarang kau bersihkan tubuhmu," tangan kanannya meraih jepitan di puting kiri Sakura, "lalu kau pakai gaun yang sudah kusiapkan." Dan Kakashi menarik dengan cepat jepitan itu.

"Argh!"

Sakura menjerit kesakitan. Tubuhnya kaget dan punggungnya membengkok indah, kembali menyembulkan payudaranya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit setelah Kakashi menariknya dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pahanya, berusaha menahan sakit. Dengan lihai, jari-jari Kakashi kini sudah bermain-main di puting Sakura. Memelintir, menarik-narik dan mencubitnya dengan cukup keras, membuat pemiliknya semakin kesakitan. Lalu perhatiannya kembali tertuju ke puting yang satunya.

"Setelah itu kita akan keluar," dan jari Kakashi kembali meraih jepitan di puting Sakura yang semakin memerah keunguan itu, "aku sudah memesankan makan malam di suatu tempat."

Dengan perlahan, Kakashi memutar jepitan itu dan menariknya, membuat puting Sakura ikut terpelintir dan payudaranya tertarik. Sekali lagi, jeritan kesakitan Sakura menandakan kalau putingnya kini sudah terbebas. Tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama, karena lagi-lagi Kakash memelintir dan mencubiti putingnya. Dan kali ini Kakashi mengulum putingnya, memainkan lidahnya di atas kulit yang sangat sensitif itu, dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"Kashi!"

Ditariknya puting itu dengan giginya, membuat penderitaan pemiliknya semakin banyak, lalu dilepaskan saat payudara itu tak bisa lagi mengulur. Jari-jari Kakashi menyusuri daerah kewanitaan Sakura yang tersumpal vibrator, mengelus-elus bibir vaginanya dan klitorisnya yang tersembunyi. Erangan Sakura semakin keras, entah karena sakit di putingnya atau keenakan karena klitorisnya dipermainkan Kakashi. Dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Kakashi mencubitnya dengan kedua jarinya, membut Sakura menjerit kaget dan kesakitan, dengan refleks mengapitkan kedua kakinya.

"Cepat pakai bajumu." Kata Kakashi yang bangkit berdiri, lalu mengembalikan jepitan di tangannya itu ke dalam kotaknya. Dengan susah payah, Sakura mencoba berdiri. "Oh, ya... kau tidak boleh memakai pakaian dalam. Ingat, hanya gaun itu. Dan pastikan kedua benda di lubangmu itu tetap di tempatnya."

Tangan Kakashi meraih kabel di antara dua lubang Sakura yang tersumpal. "Pastikan vibrator ini tetap di tempatnya, kalau tidak..." Kakashi menaritk kabel itu perlahan, mengetes apakah Sakura benar-benar menjepitnya atau tidak. Sakura mengencangkan otot-otot vagina dan pantatnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan benda asing yang mengganjal itu, "aku bisa saja memasukkan benda lain di sini. Mungkin kedua vibrator itu terlalu kecil untuk lubangmu yang tamak."

Kakashi mengecup bibir Sakura. Ia memasukkan lidahnya ketika Sakura membuka bibirnya dan terus mengulumnya sampai Sakura kehabisan napas. Lalu ia meninggalkan Sakura di kamar itu sendirian. Dengan langkah tak pasti, Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Kedua vibrator di lubangnya itu mempersulit langkahnya. Sakura menemukan sebuah gaun pendek berwarna merah di menggantung di salah satu dinding kamar mandinya. Dipakainya gaun ketat itu setelah ia mengelap seluruh keringat di tubuhnya. Bahan gaun itu menggesek kedua putingnya yang masih sensitif, membuat Sakura melenguh panjang. Panjang gaun itu sebatas paha Sakura, sedikit lebih tinggi dari lututnya dan memeluk tubuh Sakura, menunjukkan setiap lekuknya. Dan kalau diperhatikan dengan mata yang jeli, maka akan terlihat dengan jeals kalau hanya sehelai pakaian itulah yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai, Sakura ke luar dari kamar dan menemukan Kakashi yang sedang memakai jasnya di atas kemeja merahnya dan celana jeans hitamnya. Lalu mereka berjalan keluar, meninggalkan kediaman mereka yang dikelilingi taman dan cukup jauh dari perumahan warga. Sakura berjalan dengan tidak nyaman, kedua benda di dalam lubangnya benar-benar membuatnya sesak. Tapi rasanya enak juga setiap kali vibrator di vaginanya bergesek-gesek dengan dindingnya dan sesekali menyentuh klitorisnya. Tangannya menggandeng lengan Kakashi dengan erat. Sementara tangan Kakashi yang tidak digandeng Sakura dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Ketika mereka memasuki jalanan Konoha yang cukup ramai malam itu, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Astaga, kedua vibrator di lubangnya itu tiba-tiba saja bergetar dengan kencang! Kedua kaki Sakura mulai melemas, wajahnya bersemu. Dia sangat berharap kalau tidak ada orang yang tahu dengan keadaannya yang sangat memalukan ini.

"Ini baru dimulai, Sayang. Hukuman panjangmu masih menanti." Bisikan Kakashi di telinganya sangat tidak membantu.

Oh, sial. Hukumannya memang baru dimulai rupanya.

* * *

Jika tidak berkendala, saya akan melanjutkan fic ini. Mungkin...


End file.
